Hetalia Romantica
by The Amazing'ly sexy'Dr.Riddles
Summary: A seires of various romantic drabbles involving the charcters of Hetalia. Various pairings. Yaoi/Shonen-ai
1. Liet proposes

Sadie: These are a few drabbles I came up with some of them will be based on pictures or role plays. Enjoy. |D

_____________________________

This was it.

It was now or never.

Toris Lorinaitis swallowed the lump in his throat & approached the Russian.

"M-may speak with you please?" he asked politely.

The blond man nodded & came near him.

This was it.

"I-Ivan Braginski I'd like to ask you something," he continued hesitantly "W-will you ma-" before he could finish the sentence his knees gave out & he fell to the floor.

A small black velvet box tumbled out of his hand as he hit the floor.

The Russian cocked his head & picked it up.

Inside of it was a diamond ring.

He fully understood now.

He picked up the smaller man who was drifting in & out of consciousness.

"Yes, I will marry you." he said with a smile before he placed a light kiss on the brunettes lips.

He put him back down & walked away.

But this time Ivan Braginski walked away from him with not only a smile on his face, but with a ring on his finger as well.

_______________________________________________

Sadie: |D How was that? umm....Was it at least okay?


	2. Seakun will protect you

Sadie: This one is based on a roleplay.

__________________________________

I hate to see him like that.

I really do.

Peter Krikland, a boy of only the age of 12 fully understood the meaning of fear.

Fear was what he saw in his friends eyes.

Fear is what kept him away from him.

Fear was what he knew that boys heart was filled with.

And he did not like that at all.

_____________________________

On a quiet day he approached his friend.

He smiled & came close to him "Hello Latvia," he greeted him kindly.

Latvia turned to him shaking madly "H-hello." he stammerd.

Sealand frowned "Why are you shaking so much? Russia isn't around," his voice gained a kinder tone "There's nothing to be afraid off."

The older boy stared at him his eyes glossy from crying "H-he i-is always w-w-watching." he stammered shaking even more then usual.

Sealand put his arm around the boys shoulders.

"I will protect you." he whispered to him.

The other boys turned to him his eyes watering uncontrollably.

"B-but h-how you're so s-small," he breathed raspily "C-can you e-even d-d-defend yourself?" he asked now fully crying.

He looked down at the older boy & hugged him tightly in his arms.

As much as he wanted to yell at him & lecture him about how he could undoubtably defend himself, the only words he could manage to tell him were.

"I will protect you, I promise."

__________________________________________

Sadie: Was that bad? I'm sorry if it was O^O|||


	3. Romano's Tomato

It was the afternoon on a bright sunny day.

Romano stepped into the kitchen to look for something to snack on.

"Hmm, I'm so starving what do I eat." he said to himself as his stomach growled loudly.

Just then he spotted a large, ripe, bright red tomato on the counter.

'Perfect.' he thought as he reached to get the tomato.

But just as he reached to grab it, it was snatched away by none other then Spain.

He took a large bite of it & smiled at Romano.

"Hello there Lovinito, in the mood for a snack I see-"

Before he could finish his sentence Romano had grabbed the collar of his shirt & forced his tongue into Spain's mouth.

He savored the flavor & deliciousness of the tomato not caring much that it was in Spain's mouth. Though that may have been sort of a bonus to the both of them.

After a brief moment they parted.

"Wow Lovinito, I had no clue you liked me tha-"

He was cut off again by Romano who yelled furiously "IT WAS MINE!"

Spain gave him confused look & then looked at the tomato.

"Well if you wanted me to share with you all you had to do was ask." said Spain in a playful tone.

He took another bite of the tomato & with a mouthful said "Let's share again."


	4. England dosn't care?

Here we have a bitter quarrel which began for a stupid reason.

"So you're saying you would not care if I died!?" France yelled as his eyes dramatically tear up.

"No, not at all." England said in a calm mature tone.

"So if I took a knife right now & killed myself with it you would not care?!" France yelled once again more dramatically then before.

"Nope." England replied.

France was currently awe struck & actted in various dramatic manors.

Going on back & forth whining like a child about different ways he could die, kill himself, or get killed.

And every time England reacted in the same way.

He simply did not care.

France who had finally given up sat next to the Englishman.

All he managed to say was "You know, if you died I would care..."

England rolled his eyes "Let me guess because if I died you wouldn't have anyone to bother or mock or-"

France placed his hand over England's mouth.

"No, it is because if you died I would not have anyone to love." he said with a slight blush on his face.

And with that the quarrel ended.

But what is it that happened next?


	5. A long story about tomatoes

Sadie: Based on what may have been the best roleplay ever! |D 3

__________________________

It was an awkward thing...

I mean to find a perfectly good basket of tomatoes in the middle of the road.

Or at least that's what Romano thought.

Seeing such a thing he carefully picked one up & examined it.

"Doesn't look bad but who knows, it could be drugged or poisoned." he said to himself putting the tomato back down.

Just then Spain walked up to him & picked up one of the tomatoes.

He took a bite out of it.

Not for a single second thinking it could be dangerous.

"Hello Lovi-"

"YOU IDIOT! That thing could be poisoned!" Romano interrupted.

Spain glanced down at it & cocked his head.

"Why would it be poisoned?" he asked confusedly.

Romano let out a large sigh.

"Well think of it this way, what if someone was trying to kill you..." he replied.

"Why would they try to kill me with tomatoes?" he asked sounding even more confused.

"Oh never mind!" yelled Romano as he crossing his arms with a sour expression on his face.

Spain glanced at him for a minute.

"You were really worried about me weren't you Lovinito?" he asked in a giggley tone.

"No, I was just pointing out your idiocy." Romano replied.

"Oh, Okay then." Spain said taking another bite out of his tomato.

It frustrated Romano that Spain was unaffected by his insult.

He let out a small "humph" as his sour expression worsened.

Spain glanced confusedly at him.

"You wanna bite?" he asked offering the tomato to Romano.

Romano pushed it away & shook his head vigorous.

"Oh? Are you sure Lovinito, It's very good-"

"Will it make you shut up?" he interrupted again.

Spain nodded handing him the half eaten tomato.

Romano hesitantly took a bite of it & then gave it back to Spain.

Spain squealed happily & took yet another bite of his tomato.

"Yay, sharing with Lovinito is fun!"

"You pervert."

Spain's expression went from ecstatic to upset.

"What! No I'm not." Spain said defensively.

"Says you." Romano replied in an annoyed tone.

Spain frowned "But I am not Lovinito, if I was I would do this."

Spain stuck his hands up Romano's shirt & groped him France style.

"CHIGIIIIIIII---!!!" Romano yelled in panic as he turned & slapped Spain in the face.

"Ouch! Lovinito why did you do that! I was only showing you what I would do if I was a pervert."

"Yeah well- Yeah well- ... Sorry..." Romano said in an apologenic tone.

He felt kinda bad.

He knew how much of an air head Spain was....

"You slap really hard Lovinito." said Spain as he rubbed his cheek with was slightly bruised.

"I said I was sorry..." replied Romano who felt even worse now.

Spain's expression was sad looking.

He looked hurt.

Romano felt really bad now.

"Ugghh Fine!"

Romano walked up to Spain & kissed him on the cheek he had slapped.

"There, now stop giving me that look like I just kicked a freaking puppy!" Romano yelled slightly blushing.

Spain giggled exitedly & gave Romano a qucik smooch on the lips.

Spain was as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Oh thank you Lovinito! I feel so much better now!" he exclaimed.

Romano's face was red as a tomato.

He managed to mutter out a "Yeah whatever you're welcome."

Spain wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Romano hesitantly returned the hug & mummbled somthing that Spain couldn't quiet hear.

"I'm sorry? What was that Lovinito." he asked

".AGAIN." Romano said a bit lounder with his teeth gritted together.

Spain giggled happily then placed his lips on Romano's.

Romano kissed him back.

Spain licked Romano's bottom lip & managed to slip his tongue into Romano mouth.

His tongue explored Romano's mouth savoring every second of it.

Finally they parted for air.

Spain picked up another tomato from the basket & took a bite.

He frowned.

"It dosn't taste as good as Lovinito..."

Romano blushed even more then before.

"Well of course." he muttered under his breath.

Spain once again embraced him.

"I love you." he said with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah I love you too..." Romano said quietly as if to make sure that no one but Spain heard him say it.

Spain continued to embrace him.

Until Feliciano passed by.

Spain let go of Romano & waved frantically at him.

"HIII Feliciano!" he yelled happily.

"Hi Spain nii-san!" Feleciano yelled back as he continued walking.

Romano who was very irritated by that kicked Spain in the shin .

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

He stormed off angrier then he'd ever been before.

"Ouch, wait Lovinito!" Spain yelled clutching his shin in pain.

He began to run after him, but stopped and grabbed the basket of tomatoes then proceeded to follow him.

"Lovinito! What's the matter? Tell me what's wrong!" he yelled in concern.

Romano stopped & turned to him.

"You bastard! You like my brother not me," he began "You only say you love me because you pity me!"

"B-but I love Lovinito!" Spain replied.

"Pity!" Romano yelled his eyes watering up a bit.

"That's not true! I love you Lovinito-"

"Prove it!" Romano yelled with rage & sadness in his eyes.

"Uhh-um--mm-um." Spain took a tomato & got down on one knee.

"Marry me Lovinito." he said as he held up the tomato like a ring.

There was a moment of silence.

"You are a total moron." Romano said in an annoyed tone.

"B-but wha-" Spain stammered in a very sad & disappointed tone.

"Yes."

Spain stared at him in confusion.

"Yes I'll marry you." Romano said crossing his arms once again.

Spain jolted up & squealed ecstatically.

"LOVINITO IS GOING TO MARRY ME!" he yelled picking Romano up & spinning him around.

"Ugh! Put me down!" he said angrily.

After a brief moment Spain put him down & grinned.

Romano quickly kissed Spain.

Spain was a bit startled but after a minute eased into the kiss.

When they parted Spain smiled happily.

"I love you."

Romano had a small smile on his face aswell & replied once again in a quiet tone "Yeah, I love you too."

___________________

Sadie: I'm debating whether or not to make this into a seprate fanfic....Oh bt the way, was it okay?


End file.
